Moonless Night
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Summary: Edward never arrived in New Moon. Bella gets pregnant with Renesmee. Certain things happen in your life that force you to wonder about their origins. It is a story full of drama until she is reunited with his family  This is the alternative hist


I hope this fic has been well translated. If not, please let me know for fix it. Enjoy ... and leave comments.  
>The story is mine, the characters I borrowed the S. Meyer. No to Plagiarism.<p>

Summary: Edward never arrived in New Moon. Bella gets pregnant with Renesmee. Certain things happen in her life that force her to wonder about their origins. It is a story full of drama until she is reunited with his family.  
>This is the alternative story of Nessie.<p>

**Moonless Night**

I

Another sad day in my existence ...

To think that ever came to know my mother ... No one ever talks about her, is like a taboo, taboo subject.  
>Nothing to celebrate.<br>Today is my birthday, March 10, and also the anniversary of Mom's death ... as I would have known her!

I know that in many ways, Renee (my grandmother)she blames for this, and deep, deep down, I know Charlie does too.

Perhaps that's the reason why she constantly rejects me, Renee, for I killed her only daughter.

I'm all alone in this world. As much as Jake try to tell me otherwise is so ... no one like me, I'm a freak, in the first place should not even exist.

But what am I? what kind of mix of race am I? I think nobody can sort it! Even the Quileute legends speak of something similar to what I am ... I really want to know what am I! ... All I have clear is that I'm a potential killer, should feed on blood ... Ugg! that disgusting! I do not think could not do it, indeed, for something I have become vegan

Today I am 16 years ...  
>There will be no party, this is obvious ...<p>

Never was. I always thought it would be in bad taste to celebrate my birth, also, unfortunately for me, is the anniversary of the death of my mother

All of them have told me that I did not have any guilt about it, just things of fate and mom's health was not at all well ... just my birth I can think of 6 months!

God! ...  
>How am I made to suffer Mom? ...<br>I have some flashes of her in my memory.

Who knew? Besides being a freak, I have a enviable intellect and memory!,  
>Why is it I'm out of school?<br>Or that teachers were afraid of me with my answers always so successful and perfect?

...how many times I left my teachers with my mouth open to such stupid questions so complicated for me but for the rest ... I've always looked with astonishment, even Charlie.

It must be very difficult for him to see me every day, because of my mother, I just legacy her color eyes, a perfect chocolate brown ... the rest, I believe that my father's legacy ...

I'm pretty sure that that is the reason that Charlie just looks at me and by which Renee does not want to have any contact with me. Like it or not, I understand ...

My father (whose name I do not know, because it is never named, just know that Jake called "bloodsucker"), abandoned my mother, when she barely knew about me growing as a tumor, and finally consume her life. He and his family, left without explanations to anyone; they disappeared from the face of the earth, no one ever contacted my mom.

Ella quedó destrozada, una parte de ella había muerto con la partida de mi padre.

And although Jake try to convince me that I am another innocent victim of the bloodsucker, I feel that it isn't true.

As I said, I have some flashes in my memory that include mom ... in fact, were the perceptions ... I felt too sad to go ahead

I think if she was not pregnant with me, she would have ended her life; yet, although I was a daily reminder that she had been left in utter desolation and abandonment, she fought for me, as long as her strength allowed. "My little Kicking", used to call me ... Glimpses of my memory are well developed

Jake used to accompany her as long as he could, took care of her, when Charlie and Renee could not do. They were afraid to look at her, she was a zombie, especially the first months of neglect. Soon, she had a slight improvement when she was first felt me. Still, fed poorly and did not sleep much for a frequent nightmares that plagued her.

Days before my arrival in the world, Mom asked Jake to give her a promise (and all the gods swear) that he should care for me despite everything that had happened. And he has done, he has watched over me, more than Charlie has.

Three days after this agreement with Jake, I had the idea to get this vile and cruel world. It was night was very dark and a storm raged in the village.

At that moment, mom enters to labor, with extremely painful contractions, with only 6 months and a week of gestation.

A scream, almost a howl of pain, was what alerted Charlie. While nightmares, were awakened by shouting and screaming, it was very, very different to others.

In a matter of minutes arrived at the hospital, and within seconds, my mother, very weak, after an emergency cesarean section left this world, and me all alone in it. Before I got out of her sight, to weigh myself, refitted and get into an incubator, we had a few seconds to look at ourselves and feel the touch of her skin.

I remember she said, something like a humming _"__That ... __you're__pretty ...__"_ after almost inaudible hum that I was taken to the neonatal ICU and did not know more than mom, never saw her again, feel, smell and listen to her. Her life, it went with the arrival of mine.

It is inevitable, not to feel that feeling upset Charlie to me. While yet I am his granddaughter and has had to take care of me from my sad birth (As Renee would not care, I caused too much pain her), it is difficult to live with it, and each passing year, my birthday every year is worse. I know he loves me, but hopefully well away. On one occasion, he told me I looked too much like my father, and nothing, but only my mother's eyes.

Perhaps for that reason, that I spend much of my time in the Reserve, along with Jake and the rest of the Lycans.

And also in my work as a waitress in the coffee (if we can call it that, just have a few tables and some regular customers).

As I wish you were with me momi. You do not know how much I need you  
><em>"Bye<em>_Mom__," "__thank you for __hearing me__,"_ I left white roses on her gravestone.  
>It's my annual custom.<p>

Each time, on this date, I buy white roses, one for each year of my existence. Somehow I feel that listens and is on my side.

At home, Charlie was waitnig me. He has never gone to visit my mom, since she died. And neither does Renee. In recent years, which has been losing gradually contact. Just call a couple of times a year, but did not ask to speak with me.

"I ordered a pizza, if you want dinner" .- It was more like a question than a statement.

"Mmmm ... maybe later?, Now, I don´t hunger" .- The truth, I was not hungry, though he had been all day without eating.

Even so, as not much to worry about Charly, I sat beside him and ate a bite.

Then I went to my room (which had belonged to mom) with the excuse of being tired, because today's turn at the cafe, had been exhausting. Which is not even close to the truth.

I lay down in bed ... I took my mp4, and I began to hear my personal selection of Chopin's Nocturnes. For some strange reason, I loved the classics over the music that was fashionable at that time, as well as literature in general loved and liked learning new languages. I have a lot easier to learn. Nobody can explain, as I can speak fluent French, having made only a couple of sessions. Neither I'll explain. Or, I how understand perfectly the books in other languages. Jake calls me wonder. Could be. Because with only 16, and left the school. But Universities believe that I am too immature to pursue a career yet, so I was asked to wait until next semester. Bored of watching the sky, to see its imperfections, looking away toward the desk, where it has been my shiny flat screen computer (which I bought with my savings) and saw something that a few hours ago was not there. It was a small notebook, bound in black cloth, with a strange shield attached on the cover ... on top of him was a note, I immediately recognized the hieroglyphics of Jacob, the note said "I think it's time you knew a few things ..."

I could not believe it. _"What?__What the hell__is supposed to be__this shit__I have in__my hands!__? __"_I took the book again, if we can call it that.

I examined the shield that were in his front. It was beautiful!. Like a silver medallion, with a lion and a ribbon under her feet.

I must say I caused more astonishment when snooping and carefully flipped through the interior. It seemed a simple student notebook. What puzzled me was the excellent and beautiful calligraphy on the inside. Definitely was not an ordinary student!  
>I kept investigating, and soon found another calligraphy, which I assumed it was from Mom. They had the strangest writings there. Many nonsense. Still, my curiosity seemed satisfied, I kept reading.<p>

_"__I do not understand, I can not __understand how__could you__...__After so many__promises__... How__could you__deceive me__so long?__.__You left__, you __left__me,__not even let me talk...__you just__ran off__, leaving me alone __in that cold__, damp __green forest__! __...__As__you__know__I hated__the cold and__wet!__And yet__you,__you left__me__there.__Alone.__Absolutely__alone,__screaming your__name in vain.__"_

_"__God, no!"_ ... I think I know what this is. If I'm not mistaken, existing types of caligraphy. This book belonged to my father, and for some reason unknown to me, my mother treasured and used as a diary to download all her sadness somehow.

With good reason Jake's words in his note _"__I think it's __time you knew__a few things__..."_

But why now and not before? How long have he kept?, I think I will get no response from him. For some reason it has given me now.

A stroke of knuckles on the door of my room, took me out of my thoughts, and superhuman speed (which sometimes comes out) I hid under the bed, mom's book... I pretended to be half asleep. Charlie was with the phone in his hand

- "It's for you honey ... is Mike Newton" 

Without much thought, I took the phone 

- "Yes?"

-"Hello, let me know if you take the morning shift in the afternoon. You know that at this time campers start to arrive" 

- "Oh, yes of course, was just about to call" (big lie mine, I had completely forgotten)

Mike Newton, a stupid blonde idiot, which I think hates me too; was Mom's classmate at school. His parents owned a sporting goods store. Now he is who manages the store.

And I work on weekends in high season, when there are more tourists and hikers eager for a little contact with nature. It is a hateful man, and it is also his wife Jessica, look at me in undisguised ... I think sometimes I can hear them thinking. _"__Idiots."_

On arrival I got the horrible orange shirt was under the counter. Jessica, while those awful nails painted witch, greeting me with a nod. I swear to God I heard what I thought

_"Uhh__, every day __gives me more__suspicious__this girl__... so__like her father__... mmm ...__simply__beautiful__like him__ ...__what envy__her__hair, so__full of__copper__loops__that perhaps__, is __not affected by__moisture__that__perfect hair__!__? __How __she does__!...__and secondly__, how does __always__so pale?__, Well __as if he had__too much sun__in__this stupid__town where__I decided to stay__...__"__._

I think I'm going crazy. How is that possible! Nah, just be my imagination, do not think it's possible to read the thoughts of others ... it is strange, this only happens when I'm a little irritated ... and heaven! If that irritates me that Jessica Newton witch! ...

she exploited me the miserable and the pay is really bad ... if not for that I am saving for college I would not work on this thing!.

Once I finished that stupid turn the stupid store of Newton, was finally able to get out at home. To my bad luck, it rained spears, and as recently turned old enough to drive, I have not even own a vehicle, so I can only mobilize bike

Needless to say, I came home soaked socks or were saved from the rain. No one was home, as expected. Charlie usually tried to avoid me as much as their shifts at the station will permit. Generally, I was always alone at home. Indeed, it has always been like this, I always be alone ...

I took a shower, just to relax a little, not a shred of feeling cold. I took an apple, I locked myself in my room. I looked at the book that belonged to mom again...without a second thought, I took in my hands and began to read.


End file.
